Spice racks are commonly used for storing a selection of spices for cooking. Known spice racks generally comprise a simple frame for receiving a number of jars, each jar holding a particular spice.
When looking for a particular spice to be used, it is usual to scan the labels of all of the jars looking for the one required. In a spice rack holding a large number of different spices, the location of the required spice is often not immediately apparent, particularly if the jars of spice have not been placed in the rack in any particular order.
The present invention relates to an improved spice rack including features for aiding the storage and location of spices contained in the rack.